narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Mori
A small boy who's entire family nearly wiped themselves out in a great war that devastated an entire clan. He and his brother survived thanks to his parents taking them out of the situation and raising them to be skilled in the clans kekkei genkai. He and his brother had reached a level that they could see for themselves just how useful this ability actually could be. Their parents were found out and both were killed before the children's eyes during one of the lessons on how to properly wield the Enton (Smoke Release) kekkei genkai. This was due to Amegakure's fear of those who could wield blood line limit abilities, driving them to kill and murder the user's senselessly. Shiro and his brother managed to elude the city's people by hiding in a traveling caravan. They would eventually reach another settlement that people referred to as Konohagakure, the people there seeming much more accepting of others natural abilities and the utilization of kekkei genkai. This was up until one day when the brothers were showing off their abilities to the populace in exchange for money that his brother accidentally incinerated a mans entire arm when the man got to close to it, after having been warned by Shiro's brother not to. It was then that the towns people turned on both brothers, one of the guards driving a kunai right into his brothers heart. Shiro would go into a state of shock and was taken in by a family of caravan runners, not snapping out of it until he reached Sunagakure. Once there he had decided to go to the academy and begin training so that he could seek out vengeance on those that had caused harm to him and his family. After a year and a half the young man would graduate to a genin and was taught by the current kazekage and his sister, the latter of which taught him that seeking out revenge would only bring about more pain in the end, convincing him to give up his pursuit of those involved. Basic Information Appearance: Is usually seen in a blue sleeveless jacket and a grey undershirt. He wears a pair of tight fitting cargo shorts where he stores tools for working on Ikari, his puppet. He has two silver rings one on his thumb and the other on his index finger. Ikari's appearance: A large puppet with long grey hair and a gray shroud that doubles as a seal when the weapon is put away. It has a grey suncrest on its forehead and is used primarily in Shiro's Grey secret techniques. Intimacy: None currently though is interested equally in male and female companions. Abilities He is capable of utilizing a number of abilities with his puppet and his kekkei genkai including a combination technique involving them. Grey Secret Techniques (Abilities Specific to his Ikari puppet) Gurē no himitsu tekunikku: Nise shi no ame (Grey Secret Technique: Rain of False Death)- He opens his puppets mouth which begins to shoot toxin coated senbon, the toxin on the senbon being used to paralyze and put the opponent into a state of genjutsu that twists the entire appearance of the area around them and his own. It usually twists it to make him like the angel of death itself. Gurē no himitsu tekunikku: Ikari no fukushū (Ikari's Revenge)- His puppet takes his place through the activation of a substitution jutsu, the puppet itself using it's arms and legs to trap the opponent in place while it's chest opens up, a series of three saw blades emerging from the inside to attempt to rip the opponent to ribbons. Gurē no himitsu tekunikku: Vu~aruhara o miru to (Looking into Valhalla)- Ninja wire shoots out from the torso of Ikari like a series of whips, the wires coated in the toxin and as each strike lands the world begins to break down into darkness, the only light being the inside of Ikari's chest which when the opponent allows themselves to be drug in looks like paradise. In reality they are being slaughtered on the inside by many kunai that line the inside of Ikari's body. Category:Male